Breaking Dawn Remixed
by Jennifo
Summary: This is my fanfic based on the Twilight Saga written by Stephenie Meyer. I'm adding my own twists and continuing the story as if Bella never got pregnant on Isle Esme.
1. Period

I was in heaven. I was laying in bed with the most beautiful man in the world, my husband. It was still an odd feeling knowing that I was married but it made me so happy knowing I was Mrs. Edward Cullen now.

The sun was radiating over the whole Island with a blanket of warmth and sunshine. Isle Esme had been a present from Carlisle to Esme. It quickly became the most beautiful spot in the world. Edward knew I would love this place so he asked to come here for our honeymoon. It was the heat. After a year and some months of pure rain and darkness in my new hometown of Forks, Washington, this was well deserved and Edward knew that.

Married. Taken forever. Spending all eternity with the man I loved, a vampire, at least I hoped so. I still yearned to become a vampire like him so that we could be a married couple forever but Edward wasn't having any of that. He was very persuasive when it came to making points as to why I should stay human. Most of the time I rolled my eyes but he did make me think about the reasons he would give.

Many nights I would whine to Edward telling him how I couldn't get older without him. He would never age and I was getting older by the minute. He didn't understand why I wanted to be a vampire, all he knew was that my soul was too precious to take away from me.

It had been all day and we were still in bed. At least I was most of the time. Edward never slept so he was always fixing me food when I was too tired, or swimming in the sparkling ocean waters, or off hunting. I had forgotten he needed to hunt for the first week on Isle Esme. I remembered he needed to go hunting when I woke up in the middle of the night and he wasn't there. He left me a little note on the bed.

Mrs. Cullen,

I should be back before you wake up but

just incase, here is a little something to

keep you company:

Bella my new bride. I can't stop thinking about you.

Watching you sleep is so peaceful but I had to go to

shore so I could hunt and spend more time with you.

Go back to bed and I will be there when you wake up.

Mr. Cullen.

"Wow!" I said allowed as if he was here speaking the words. It took my breathe away. I held my hand to my heart knowing how much he truly loved me. A tear of joy streamed down my face. I was getting even more emotional these days and I hadn't realized why.

I quickly went to the bathroom. I haven't gone all night and it was now 5am. Without thinking I pulled down my shorts and panties. I sat and did my thing while looking at the beautiful picture on the wall across from me. It was a picture of this house on this very island. It looked small and quiet but very beautiful. It was charming. Then, just as I was looking over the small details of the house in the picture, I felt a cramp in my side. I looked down into the toilet and I was bleeding.

"Oh, great...my period. Just what every girl wants on their honeymoon." I muttered to myself as I frantically looked through the bag that was near me that held all my girly essentials.

"Whew, thank-you-Alice!" I sighed a breathe of relief.

I had forgotten to pack my bags before the trip so thankfully Alice helped me with that. She knew everything I would need, including tampons. I got up and washed my hands before getting something quick to drink and heading back to bed. I knew Edward would want to cook me breakfast in a couple hours and I didn't want to deny him that joy.

I fell asleep rather quickly in the huge white bed in the middle of the room. It was my favorite place to sleep. I never wanted to leave this bed. Either it let me relax and rest to start my day all over again or it was a place where I could show Edward just how much I loved him.

"Edward! I love---." I started to murmur in my sleep. I was cut off mid-sentence from the coolness of a kiss on my lips. It woke me up. Edward was back and he heard what I said and decided to stop me in my tracks and kiss me. He didn't know what I was thinking but I knew he understood what I was about to say.

He was leaning over me just looking into my eyes as I wiped them to wake up more. It was 8am and I was feeling my stomach start to ache. He heard it grumble and knew what I was thinking without having to hear my thoughts.

"You need to eat now. You haven't had anything to eat in a while so how about I make breakfast? I'm thinking something hot. Would you like eggs and bacon?" He questioned looking at me like I should know what I want just because I was human and ate all the time.

"Sure, Sure. That's fine. I could use a hot meal." I muttered just loud enough so he could hear. I was still waking up and my voice was weak. He didn't seem to notice though.

* * * * * *

It was late afternoon. The sun was beginning to grow dimmer although it was still bright and beautiful. I would guess it was around 4pm. Edward wanted to go hiking and explore the island before it got dark but I couldn't do that today. He was keeping me busy everyday and I think I knew why.

"Edward, I need to ask you something and you can't get mad." I told him looking down while I wiggled my toes against the cool wood floor.

"What is it bella? Is something wrong?" He questioned looking very confused.

"Well...no not exactly. Theres just something I need to ask before it gets too late." I replied making him feel a little more eased but still on edge not knowing what I was about to ask.

"Go ahead, I'm curious now."

"You keep me so busy on this island and we've only made love one time...." I let my question drift off more as a statement. "It's just, I love you Edward. Why can't we make love more than just the one time? I mean you said you don't want to hurt me and I love that about you but you aren't going to do anything to me that would really hurt me. I trust you. I love you!" I began crying as soon as that last part came out. I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore. It was even harder to say knowing that I had to tell him how I felt unlike when he was with other people and he could just read their minds and know instantly.

Without having to think twice he moved so that he was on top me of me. He kissed my lips. I could feel his icy breath entering my mouth as I let his tongue inside. His hands running up and down the side of my body. I couldn't resist giving into him. Thank goodness Alice remembered to pack me some sexy lingerie. I remembered to put on a black lacy 2 piece lingerie set that I found in the luggage. I had it on under my shorts and tank top. Then, without making too big of a deal I had to speak up and tell him.

"Edward I can't tonight. I have my period." I told him with an embarrassed look on my face. The blood was rushing to my cheeks and I know he noticed.

He stopped his hands and ran it along my cheek. I could tell he was frustrated but I knew he would understand. After all, it wasn't something I did to myself. This time I didn't cause myself to bleed by doing something reckless. I was in the hands of mother nature now and she was playing a cruel trick on me while I was on my honeymoon.

"I was wondering why you smelled a little different." Edward mentioned as soon as the color came back to my face. "What I mean is...your smell was stronger and I didn't know why. It was as though you cut yourself again and the blood was fresh. That's why I went hunting. I didn't know if it had been too long and my senses were too strong to say no to you. I can never loose control of myself around you Bella." He told me looking into my eyes and holding me closer to him. His arm was wrapped around my waist.

"I know."

It was all I could say to not make him feel bad. I could see me being human was hard for him but I had no idea why he wouldn't want to take those fears away by making me a vampire. I know he didn't want to take my soul but was it really worth it?


	2. Saying Goodbye

Five days later my period stopped. After feeling the tension of Edwards self control all week I was finally able to breathe freely without worrying every minute. He had been around me when I had my period in the past but now that we had had sex together, it was all different. It's like the smell of my blood was stronger now. He said it smelled fresh, as though the blood was out in the open for the air to carry its scent. I was scared. I wasn't sure if he could handle me being a woman and having that happen but I knew he had to deal with it if he wanted to keep me human.

I was starving. I had gone hiking with Edward and he tired me out. When we got to where he planned for us to go, we stopped. We were pointed in the direction of the sunset. It was beautiful and the sky was orange and pink. I haven't seen the sky turn pink like that in so long, not since living with my mom back in Phoenix. I looked at him and smiled. I leaned in and gave him a kiss wrapping my arm around his neck. I wanted him and I couldn't wait any longer. I told him to take me home and fast!

Edward ran us home. He scooped me up into his arms and held me close to his chest while he ran. We had been 5 miles out and it would have taken me all night to walk. I knew he was fast but we got home in record time. It was nice not having to worry about being exposed here on the island. The only people that ever came to see us were the maids that cleaned our room. I wasn't use to that but it was nice not having to clean like I did when living with Charlie. We got home about a minute after Edward picked me up. He laid me on the bed and was about to go get me a drink when I told him I was fine.

I got up off the bed and walked over to him. He was so beautiful. His bronze hair getting tangled in my fingers as I pulled him in to kiss me. I took control and made him walk over to the bed while we kissed. I slowly leaned back and felt his body lean on mine. This was the moment I had waited for all week. He wasn't controlling himself. He was letting himself give in and I was happy. He knew I wanted to make love to him and now was our chance.

* * * * * * *

I woke up feeling very sore. I knew we had been a little rougher than our first time but this was crazy. I felt like I had been beaten up. It was a little hard to breathe but I managed without drawing too much attention to myself. I leaned forward and heard a loud gasp.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked him frantically turning my whole body towards him.

"Look at you. I told myself I would never hurt you and look at you!"

"I'm fine. I had a wonderful night last night and you were great!"

"You are bruised and you can barely breathe without weezing."

"I'm fine. Really Edward you are just overreacting."

"Maybe I should call Carlisle. What if I hurt you in some other way that even you don't know about?"

"Don't you dare call Carlise, Edward!" I yelled at him. I never yelled so he was taken aback by my tone of voice. "I'm fine. So I have a few bumps and bruises. Big deal! I'm not broken, bleeding, or crying out in pain like I did on that night back in--." I let myself drift off trying to forget about that night in the ballet studio over a year ago. I knew he felt horrible about me being almost killed by James so I stopped mid-sentence.

"Fine!" Edward yelled back as if he had been defeated and knew he wouldn't win this argument. "But this won't happen again, not until--."

"I knew it! I knew you were thinking about changing me. You know you can't keep me like this, I don't know why you even try!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"I've been thinking about it but I won't do it until I feel you have lived through enough human experiences. I don't want you to miss what I did. You need college, to party with friends, and grow as a person Bella."

"So you're saying if I go to college and party, then you will change me?" I asked slyly having a reason for my question.

"I suppose but only after you have had enough human experiences."

"Well then that's a deal. I will go to Dartmouth and go to all the college parties I can get my hands on and then you can change me. Will one semester satisfy the whole going to college thing?" I was thoping he would say yes but I knew I couldn't get off that easily.

"No! That's not what I had in mind Bella. Don't rush this. You will regret it if you do."

"I will regret more than that if you let me get too old. I don't want to be an old lady Edward. I want to be young like you, forever."

"Let's not talk about this right now, ok Mrs Cullen?" He whispered into my ear trying to seduce me as if that would take my mind off becoming like him.

He started to kiss my neck. I could feel his cold lips on my skin sending tingles all through my body. I tilted my head back trying to enjoy every moment but also dropping hints to him that he could change me right now. He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me. He just sighed.

I kissed him one more time then got up to go to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and my hair was a mess. I took the brush that was sitting on the sink counter and I combed my hair until it was nice and straight, just the way I liked it. I brushed my teeth then headed out into the livingroom bringing the bag from the bathroom out onto the livingroom floor. We were starting to get our things together so we could charter the yacht back to shore and finally catch a plane to go home to Forks. I missed it. After all this sun and heat, I grew to miss Forks. Even though Edward and I had graduated and gotten married leaving us just alone time during the day, it was never boring.

"Edward? Can you get the two suitcases we brought with us and bring them into the livingroom so I can start packing?" I asked him straining my voice so could hear me in the kitchen.

"Here. I'm just making you something to eat before we go. I don't want your stomach to be talking to us on the plane."

"What are you making me?"

"It's a surprise but I know you will love it. Just keep doing what you are doing and I'll bring it out in 5 minutes." Edward smiled and knew something I didn't. It bugged me not knowing what he had planned but I suppose I could wait, I had no choice but to wait.

I continued packing our clothes. I put Edwards clothes in his suitcase first. He had a lot less than I did so it was quick. Alice seemed to pack everything from lingerie to sweaters and jewlry. If I may have needed it then Alice packed it. She was definitely a planner!

"Here you are love." Edward said coming into the livingroom as he placed the bowl down onto the small coffee table in front of the sofa.

"What is it?"

"It's mushroom ravioli. This is what you ordered that night I told you I didn't want to be away from you. The night we got really close and both our lives changed." He explained smiling wide showing his bright white smile. "I knew you would like it. I bought everything to make it while I was hunting last week and put the ingredients in the kitchen while you were still asleep."

"Wow! I can't believe you remembered what I was eating that night."

"I remember everything about that night."

I ate the raviolis then finished packing the suitcases. Our yacht was ready to take us back to shore. I took one last look at the house then took the suitcases to the boat. Edward helped me in. I sat down while he piled the luggage near my feet. He talked to the captain and flashed him a smile. The boat backed away from the beach shore as I let a few tears run down my face. I was happy to be going home but I would miss this house. It was the best 3 weeks of my life. Edward and I were alone with no distractions and I know we may never get that chance again. I loved this house but I had to let it go and move on. We were on our way back to Forks. Before I relized it we were at the airport check in. I handed over the bags as Edward grabbed the tickets from the lady. She told us where to go and that our flight was taking off in 20 minutes so we had to hurry. We got to our gate as they started to board the passengers. We didn't have to wait long. They always let first class passengers on before the others and the Cullens had always flown first class.

* * * * *

We landed earlier than expected. Alice had already known that and she had been waiting to greet us at the airport, along with Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie were off at college and as much as they wanted to be here, they couldn't be. They had to keep up their low profiles as to not attract attention to the Cullen clan. People were more perceptive in Forks, mainly because nothing else every happen in the town. It was raining, of course. Jasper and Alice had driven to the airport in Edwards volvo so that we could be in the car by ourselves on the way home. The others were in Carlisles car.

We got to the Cullens home and set the suitcases upstairs in Edwards bedroom. I went to the bathroom to freshen up and make myself presentable. I heard some talking downstairs but didn't know who it was so I made sure not to look homely. I went downstairs and it was just the Cullens talking amongst themselves in a tone that was too low for me to hear. I didn't understand, all I heard was the sound of whispers but when I went to sit on the sofa next to Edward they all stopped and looked at me.

"What is everyone talking about?" I questioned raising an eyebrow hoping it was something good.


	3. Coma

I sat on the sofa next to Edward, Alice was on the other side of him trying to not look at me as though she was guilty of doing something or knowing something I wouldn't like. It turns out the Cullens weren't talking about something good after all. A smile that use to be on my face was soon replaced with a sullen blank look. I was getting worried now.

"What's wrong? You guys look like someone was just hit by a bus." I asked getting more worried by the minute.

"We just don't know how to tell you this. We have some bad news." Edward told me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Would you just tell me already!"

"Billy was out--" Edward stated as I cut him off.

"Oh my, what happened to billy? Is he ok? He IS alive right?" I asked one question after another without catching my breathe.

"Yes, Billy is fine." Edward looked at Alice and I still didn't know what was going on. Alice nodded at Edward which I think meant I would take the news pretty hard but that I needed to know. The nod was telling Edward to keep talking.

"Ok so what happened then??" I asked Edward impatiently and very curious.

"Billy was outside getting ready to head up to Charlie's when the phone rang. He went back into the house to get it and it was Charlie calling to say something happened to Jacob. I guess Jacob and Sam were phased and patrolling up north when a hunter mistook them for bears as it's bear season. By the time Charlie got to the scene jacob had phased back and was left naked and bleeding from the chest." Edward explained as tears started to drip from my eyes.

"I can't believe this!" I started to cry. I couldn't stay there and listen to anymore, I ran out of the Cullen home barely breathing. It was as though a piece of me had just been ripped out of my body. The last time I saw Jacob was when he ran off after a fight at my wedding. I felt bad that night and even worse now.

I was running down the driveway. I didn't care that it would take me forever to run to Billy's house. I just had to do something and get away and think. I needed to get to Billy's and see Jacob for myself. He must be alive if they kept talking about him like that. I know Charlie would only bring Jacob to Billy's since he was not human and he would heal faster than normal. At least that was what I was hoping. I wouldn't have time to go to the hospital by foot. I wanted to drive to Billy's but I needed time to just run and clear my head.

I was half way to Billy's when I stopped and looked around me. I heard a whoosh sound and became a little scared. That sound only meant one thing, a fast moving vampire. I didn't have anyone to protect me if something went wrong and I had no car to drive away in. I took a deep breath and started to cry.

"I-can't-believe-this-is-happening-right-now." I said to myself sobbing in between each word.

"I'm here love, don't worry. I will go through this with you."

I turned around and it was Edward. I was so happy it was him. I needed him more than ever. He was the only one who could help me. I needed to hug him, cry on him, and have him take me to Billy's.

"I have to go to Billy's. I need to see Jacob!" I cried out hoping he wouldn't say anything and just take me there.

"I love you Bella, I will take you where ever you need to go."

He took my arm and put me on his back. My arms wrapped around his neck as he took off running towards Billy's. The wind cleared the tears from my eyes. I needed to be strong when I saw him. I didn't want to be having a breakdown in front of him when he is the one that is truly in pain and hurting.

We got to Billy's in no time. He was talking to Charlie and looking very sad. I rushed into the door and Charlie pointed to Jacobs room. I walked in and he was laying there with white gauze wrapped many times around his chest. He also had many different needles in his arm for monitoring and for the IV. Carlisle was the only doctor I knew who could treat immortals so I knew this was his handy work and that Jacob would be ok. He had to be.

I knelt down next to the bed up near Jacobs head. I heard the floorboard squeak and turned around to see Edward in the doorway. I didn't care. He knew there was nothing between Jacob and I. Plus, he knew we were married and I was just caring for Jacob in a way where I didn't want him to die. Still, I took Jacobs hand and stroked the back of it with my thumb. He was cooler than normal so I knew his condition wasn't good.

"Jacob, I'm here now. Jacob can you hear me? It's Bella." I said softly as I watched him in his sleep like state. "Jacob I'm so sorry this happened to you. I wish I would have known sooner."

Jacob just laid there. I didn't know at the time but Jacob was in a coma and he had been like that for almost a week now. I didn't mind it that he couldn't respond to me, just so long as he heard me and I know he did.

"I know you are hurting and I wish I could help you but I know Carlisle is doing everything he can for you. I won't let anything happen to me, you hear me Jacob Black? I won't let it!"

"He's going to be ok. Carlisle took the bullet out earlier this week and stitched him up. He didn't lose much blood so he should heal just fine." Edward proceeded to tell me about his condition as I started to touch the gauze on his chest. "He's getting better every day. He's almost back to normal except for his coma. We don't know why that is happening to him. We thought maybe it was a wolf thing so that his body could heal without too much movement. Sam and Billy haven't seen anything like this before so they don't know for sure."

Sam hadn't been hurt by the hunter. He escaped and ran to get help. Luckily Sam was with him patrolling or else Jacob would have died from blood loss. Wolves can heal quickly but not when it's a bullet to the chest. It came very close to his heart.

I could hear Jacob breathing when I went to lay my head gently against his chest to see what it sounded like. He was taking shallow breaths but I was glad he was alive. I had faith that he would pull through this. He was strong and I had to keep believing in that. I lifted my head off his chest as I didn't want to hurt him. I stroked his hair and watched his eyelids flicker as he slept. I didn't know if he was having some sort of dream, if this was part of his coma, or if this was because he was trying to wake up and tell me he will be ok. I didn't know anything at this point. I just sat there was looked at him laying on his bed so peaceful and obviously hurting.

My heart couldn't take seeing him like this but I did what was best and stuck near him. I knelt down next to his ear and whispered into it telling him how I remember the fun times we had and how I loved his company and that I can't wait to have a party in his honor after this whole ordeal was over. I finally whispered one last thought into his ear before getting up to leave.

"Jacob, I'm always here for you. No matter what happens and when you heal. I will be here everyday until you are better. I love you Jacob. You are my best friend. Please, please, please get better so we can spend time together again. You know I can't live without you in my life. Heal and get better. For me."

I kissed him softly on the cheek then got up and turned around looking into Edwards eyes. I was about to cry again when he held out his arm to comfort me. I appreciated everything Edward did for me and everything he told me. I needed to know all the details and he was the only one strong enough to break my heart like it did. I looked at Jacob one last time before heading back to the Cullen house.


End file.
